DE 199 09 242 A1 discloses an optoelectronic module in which a leadframe with an optoelectronic transducer is positioned in a module housing and potted with a light-transmissive, moldable material. Light is coupled in or out via an optical fiber coupled to a connector of the module housing. The driver module or reception module for the optoelectronic transducer is also situated on the leadframe.
DE 199 61 624 A1 describes a coupling arrangement for connecting an optical waveguide to an optoelectronic transmission or reception component arranged in a TO housing. For optical coupling between the optical waveguide and the optoelectronic component of the TO housing, a coupling lens is provided, which is arranged in a coupling housing or is formed in one piece in the latter.
Furthermore, coupling arrangements are known in which an optical waveguide section is integrated in a plug interface, said section serving as a coupling element and being optically coupled to an optoelectronic transmission and/or reception component, on the one hand, and to an optical fiber to be coupled, on the other hand. Such an optical waveguide section arranged in a plug interface is also referred to as a fiber stub.
In the course of reducing costs in the production of optoelectronic transmission and/or reception arrangements, it is increasingly of interest for the optoelectronic components to be arranged in a surface-mountable (SMD) housing, which is produced with a leadframe with electrical connections, using the housings and manufacturing methods that are customary in electronics.
There is thus a need for solutions which enable an optical waveguide to be optically coupled to a transmission and/or reception module arranged in a surface-mountable component. In this case, it is endeavoured to reduce the adjustment outlay by virtue of sufficiently precise mechanical definition of the distance between the optical fiber to be coupled and the transmission and/or reception component, so that it is not necessary to adjust said distance. Furthermore, feedbacks to the laser are to be avoided. Thus, feedbacks at optical interfaces arranged in the beam path lead to errors in the transfer behavior of the laser.